Mon NékoMoé
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sasuke est un NékoMoé -un homme chat mignon- et il a ses premières chaleurs. Et contre toute attente, c'est sur Naruto qu'il jette bien malgré lui son dévolu. Yaoï lemon Naru/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont issus de l'imagination fertile de maître Kishimoto.

L'histoire se déroule dans un autre monde, très légèrement différent de celui du manga Naruto. Minato, Kushina, Fugaku et Mikoto sont toujours en vie.

Sasuke est un NékoMoé (homme chat mignon de ma production, lol) et il a ses premières chaleurs. Et contre toute attente, c'est sur Naruto qu'il jette bien malgré lui son dévolu.

**Pairing **: NaruSasu, léger Gaara/Néji (rhooo … j'ai casé Gaara avec un mec, j'hallucine o_0 !)

**Rating** : M

C'est un slash explicite jeunes gens, si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous retiens pas.

**PWP, UA, Two Shot** (ça fait bcp de chose mais au moins on ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas être précise ^^)

* * *

Mon NékoMoé

Nichée entre deux collines, Konoha était une petite ville calme et paisible où il faisait bon vivre. L'hokage, le chef de la cité, était un homme sage et fort qui protégeait et défendait son peuple contre les agressions extérieures.

Comme toutes les villes de ce pays, Konoha en plus d'être dirigée et protégée par son hokage, abritait également dans ses murs un puissant clan de NékoMoé, famille aux ascendances presque divines qui assurait la fonction de police et d'armée.

Chaque ville avait son clan de NékoMoé qui lui était attaché. Ces êtres possédaient en effet des pouvoirs hors du commun qui permettaient de veiller sur le bien-être des citoyens.

Dotés d'une puissance extraordinaire et d'une pupille aux pouvoirs différents selon les clans, les NékoMoé se distinguaient physiquement du commun des humains par deux petites oreilles triangulaires perçant sous la masse de leur chevelure.

La famille de NékoMoé qui s'était établie à Konoha bien des générations auparavant, n'était nulle autre que l'une des plus puissantes de tout le pays. Le clan Uchiha, redouté pour ses pupilles hypnotiques et pour la beauté éthérée de chacun de ses membres, secondait l'hokage Minato Namikaze dans son dur labeur de chef de ville. Fugaku, le chef du clan Uchiha lui-même, se trouvait être l'un des plus fidèles alliés de l'hokage et n'hésitait jamais à l'aider dans ses entreprises menées pour le bien de la ville.

En plus de son rôle de police et d'armée, le clan Uchiha se devait de garder prisonnier le démon-renard, Kyuubi. Cet être surnaturel dont les pouvoirs destructeurs étaient jugulés par les Uchiha, avait pour seule fonction de désigner parmi les habitants de Konoha, celui ou celle jugé capable de diriger la ville et d'endosser les responsabilités d'hokage. Jusqu'à ce jour, le démon-renard ne s'était jamais trompé et la personne désignée avait toujours fait un excellent hokage. Ce qui expliquait le fait que malgré la peur que Kyuubi inspirait, son choix était toujours respecté.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, tout allait très bien à Konoha et Fugaku ne se faisait aucun souci pour la ville qu'il aimait tant. En revanche, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son plus jeune fils, Sasuke.

Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible et n'avait pas un comportement difficile. Au contraire, malgré ses airs un peu froid et arrogant, le plus jeune fils de Fugaku était un élément brillant qui faisait la fierté de son clan.

Non, le véritable problème venait du fait qu'à presque 22 ans, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas eu ses premières chaleurs et de ce fait n'avait pas non plus choisi de partenaire pour la vie. Hors la majorité sexuelle d'un NékoMoé étant à 17 ans, Fugaku commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Passe une année ou deux de retard, mais près de cinq ans c'était quand même énorme et il redoutait le pire. Car de plus, Sasuke semblait se soucier comme d'une guigne de sa vie sexuelle, lui préférant de loin les longues séances d'entraînement, ce qui contrariait très fortement Fugaku. Même son fils aîné, Itachi le génie de la famille, avait fini par trouver une compagne pour la vie en la personne de Tenten. Alors pourquoi diable Sasuke ne trouverait-il pas à son tour un partenaire? Un NékoMoé ne pouvait pas vivre seul, c'était inconcevable et surtout dangereux pour son état de santé mentale et physique. Aussi décida-t-il ce jour-là de convoquer son fils afin d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

Agenouillés sur des coussins brodés de fils de soie, Fugaku et son épouse Mikoto attendaient leur cadet, un air soucieux plissant leur front haut et blanc.

-Que vas-tu lui dire ? S'enquit son épouse en triturant nerveusement entre ses doigts les pans de tissus de son kimono.

-La vérité, répondit gravement Fugaku.

Mikoto fit une légère moue dubitative.

-Penses-tu qu'il soit raisonnable de lui en parler ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Mikoto. Si comme je le pense, Sasuke est un « Lié », il faut le prévenir avant que les faits ne lui tombent dessus sans qu'il ne soit prévenu.

Son épouse inclina la tête sur le côté et approuva ses dires.

Sasuke devait savoir quel avenir semblait lui être réservé. Maudites phéromones ! Pourquoi ne s'étaient-elles pas éveillées aux alentours de la dix-septième années du jeune homme comme cela était de coutume chez tous les NékoMoés ? Pourquoi son cadet n'avait-il pas encore eu ses chaleurs et secrété ces puissantes hormones qui séduisaient toutes les personnes de sexe opposé le croisant ? Ces hormones sexuelles qui permettaient aux NékoMoés de choisir leur partenaire pour la vie parmi leurs nombreux prétendants.

On pouvait certes, considérer cela comme injuste car en dégageant ces phéromones à l'attrait irrésistibles pour n'importe quel humain, les NékoMoés étaient certains de pouvoir toujours se lier avec la personne de leur choix. Mais en réalité, personne n'aurait songer à se plaindre de recevoir le privilège d'entrer dans un clan de NékoMoé. Bien au contraire.

En apercevant une silhouette s'incliner devant elle, Mikoto sortit de ses pensées et rendit le salut à son fils cadet qui prit place en face d'elle et de son mari.

-Vous m'avez fait demandé Père ? S'enquit le jeune homme d'un ton respectueux.

Mikoto considéra un instant le bel homme qui se tenait devant elle, s'étonnant toujours de sa beauté presque irréelle. Grand, mince mais puissant, Sasuke avait hérité des Uchiha leur teint pâle tranchant sur leur chevelure et leurs prunelles aussi sombre que la nuit. Il avait également les traits du visage particulièrement fins et épurés, presque androgynes comme de nombreux hommes de la famille.

Même s'il n'avait jamais eu ses chaleurs, le jeune homme avait toujours attiré à lui une foule d'admiratrices en furie ce qui avait fait redouter à Mikoto le moment où les phéromones de son fils exploseraient. Mais ce moment n'était hélas jamais survenu et aujourd'hui elle en venait à le regretter.

Assis près d'elle, Fugaku répondit à Sasuke d'un ton grave.

-En effet. Il faut que nous parlions.

Aussitôt, bien que son visage restât impassible, les mains de Sasuke se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

-A quel sujet ?

-A propos de tes chaleurs.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Sasuke ne put retenir sa surprise en assimilant le sujet que voulait aborder son père.

-Hein ? Dit-il d'un air très intelligent.

-Sasuke, crois-moi, c'est très important. T'es-tu senti un peu différent ces derniers temps ?

-Différent ?

-Oui … as-tu eu des bouffées de chaleur ? Des crises d'euphorie incompréhensibles ? Ce genre de chose … tu comprends ?

-J'entends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire mais je n'ai néanmoins rien ressenti de tout cela, assura le jeune homme avec vigueur.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais. Et c'est vraiment très contrariant, répondit Fugaku d'un ton songeur.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Sasuke as-tu conscience que tu as presque 22 ans et que tu n'as toujours pas eu tes chaleurs ?

-Où est le problème ? Grogna-t-il, agacé.

-Tu sais très bien où est le problème. Un NékoMoé n'ayant pas eu ses chaleurs à 20 ans passés, ce n'est pas coutumier.

-Peut-être … mais pour ma part cela ne me manque pas du tout. Je le vis même très bien et je suis bien content de n'avoir jamais eu mes chaleurs avec tout ce que cela implique.

-C'est parce-que tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends.

-Comment ça ?

Fugakû poussa un profond soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Ecoute-moi bien attentivement Sasuke. Ce que je vais te révéler est très important.  
Le jeune homme arqua très élégamment un sourcil, se demandant visiblement où son paternel voulait en venir.

-Il semblerait que tu appartiennes à un genre très particulier et très rare de NékoMoé.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-En réalité, au cours de toute notre histoire, nous n'avons jusqu'à présent connu que deux individus de ce genre. Il s'agit de NékoMoé qu'on qualifie de « Liés »

- « Liés » ?

-En fait, tes chaleurs ne s'éveilleront qu'en présence de ton âme-soeur, expliqua doctement Fugakû.

-Pardon ?

-Et bien, alors qu'un NékoMoé ayant eu ses chaleurs à l'âge requis, choisit lui-même son partenaire pour la vie, toi malheureusement tu n'auras pas cette chance là. Dès que tu rencontreras ton âme-soeur, tu ne voudras que cette personne et n'envisageras pas de passer ta vie avec qui que-ce soit d'autre. Mais en revanche ton charme n'agira pas forcément sur cette personne et il n'est donc absolument pas garanti qu'elle te cède. Pour te dire la vérité, les deux individus qui avant toi ont souffert de ce syndrome, ne sont pas parvenus à faire céder leur bien-aimé et en sont mortes de chagrin.

Un amour aussi exclusif et intense doit être partagé si l'amoureux ne veut pas dépérir. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je me fais autant de souci pour toi.

Toujours agenouillé sur son coussin, Sasuke avait écouté son père religieusement, d'abord avec un air incrédule puis à la fin avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Ne craignez rien Père. Je ne suis pas prêt d'aimer pour le moment et il est fort probable que je ne rencontre jamais mon âme-soeur. Et quand bien même cela serait le cas, comment voulez-vous que j'en souffre ? N'oubliez pas qu'aucune fille ne me résiste et qu'elles me sollicitent toutes alors même que je n'ai jamais eu mes chaleurs et que je ne cherche même pas à m'attirer leurs faveurs. Croyez-moi, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire pour moi.

Sur ce, permettez-moi de me retirer. Itachi doit me montrer de nouvelles techniques de combat.

Fugaku fit signe à son fils qu'il pouvait se retirer tandis que Mikoto se mordait la lèvres inférieure. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que son cadet était bien sorti, elle se retourna vers son époux et lui lança un léger regard de reproche.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité ?

-Parce-que j'ai jugé que cela faisait suffisamment de révélation dans une même journée. Et puis il n'avait pas l'air d'en être affecté, alors à quoi bon lui faire perdre du temps en conjecture. Comme il le dit lui-même, s'il faut il ne rencontrera jamais son âme-soeur.

-Tu aurais tout de même dû lui dire toute la vérité, le réprimanda encore son épouse. S'il ne se fait pas de souci sur le sujet, c'est parce-qu'il sait qu'il a du succès auprès des femmes. En revanche si tu lui avais révélé que les « liés » ne s'attachaient qu'à des personnes du même sexe qu'eux, ce qui explique l'amour à sens unique qu'ont vécu nos deux ancêtres, alors peut-être qu'il aurait été un peu plus sensible au problème.

-Mikoto ça suffit, gronda Fugaku. Ici c'est moi qui décide et j'ai jugé qu'il était mieux pour notre enfant qu'il ignore cette partie de l'histoire. Il sait à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Laissons-le profiter de ses moments de bonheur en paix et restons en alerte pour le jour où son malheur commencera. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aura besoin de notre soutien.

La femme baissa les yeux, s'inclinant devant l'autorité de son époux.

-Peut-être y a-t-il une chance pour que notre fils rencontre un homme qui aime les garçons ? Après tout, les mentalités se sont beaucoup libérées au cours de ce dernier siècle.

-Hormis le kazekage Gaara no Subaku et son compagnon Néji Hyuuga, je ne connais pas d'autres hommes ayant ce genre d'attirance. Les moeurs se sont certes libérées mais il y a tout de même peu d'homosexuel s'affichant ouvertement. Et, Kami Sama merci, la plupart des hommes préfèrent encore les femmes. Il faudrait vraiment un miracle pour que Sasuke s'éprenne d'un homme attiré par la gent masculine.

Les paupières baissées, Mikoto se mit à prier le Kami bienveillant pour que son fils connaisse le bonheur de s'éprendre d'un homme qui saurait l'aimer en retour.

* * *

Kushina était heureuse. Enfin, après presque cinq ans d'absence son enfant, son fils unique Naruto était rentré à la maison, à Konoha. Le jeune homme était arrivé la veille en compagnie de Gaara son meilleur ami et de Néji Hyuga, un NékoMoé du village de Suna. Kushina avait fréquemment effectué des déplacements à Suna pour y voir son enfant mais le savoir enfin définitivement de retour chez eux la comblait de joie. Il n'était plus le jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans qui avait subitement décidé de quitter le logis familial afin de poursuivre des études et se former aux meilleurs techniques de combats enseignées à Suna. Âgé à présent de 22 ans, c'était un véritable homme au charme rayonnant et à la tête bien faite. Plus mature, plus calme et aussi plus serein, presque apaisé, le Naruto Uzumaki d'aujourd'hui n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec celui d'autrefois. Les années avaient fait leur oeuvre et même s'il n'avait rien perdu de la joie de vivre qui le qualifiait tant quand il était petit garçon, il était à dorénavant beaucoup plus posé et ses émotions se lisaient moins sur son visage.

C'est donc d'une démarche guillerette que Kushina se dirigea vers la demeure de sa meilleure amie afin de lui faire part dans son bonheur.

Quand Mikoto Uchiha l'accueillit dans le salon, Kushina se jeta à son cou et se lança dans un long babil pour lui raconter la soirée de la veille.

-Veut-il toujours devenir hokage comme son père ? S'enquit Mikoto en servant de nouveau une tasse de thé à la rouquine aux yeux vert qui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
-Plus que jamais. D'ailleurs Minato l'a emmené avec lui cette après-midi afin de le présenter au conseil, dont font partie ton époux et Itachi, comme futur candidat au poste. Evidemment, comme Minato est encore en pleine forme le poste n'est pas à pourvoir pour le moment mais son père compte bien le préparer pour le cas où cette fonction lui soit donné dans l'avenir.

-C'est une très bonne chose, acquiesça Mikoto. Il faut qu'il y soit préparé jeune s'il veut être capable d'endosser cette responsabilité.

Kushina approuva.

-Ils se doutent que je suis ici et passeront sans doute pour venir me chercher. Fugaku et Itachi sauront bien les convaincre de venir boire le thé. Comme ça tu verras quel bel homme est devenu mon Naruto.

Mikoto sourit devant l'engouement de son amie. Kushina était quelqu'un de toujours joyeux et débordant d'énergie. Une vraie pile électrique. S'il y avait de quelqu'un dont Naruto avait hérité son enthousiasme, c'était bien d'elle.

-Et toi ? Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Sasuke ? Demanda brusquement la rouquine.  
Mikoto haussa les épaules. Rien n'avait changé.

Kushina fit une légère moue avant de presser légèrement le bras de l'autre femme. Elle savait ce qui rongeait Mikoto.

-Allons, garde espoir. Peut-être qu'il ne rencontrera jamais son « âme-soeur ». Ou bien peut-être que cet homme saura l'aimer …

Mikoto esquissa un léger sourire. Sincèrement elle aurait bien aimé mais elle n'y croyait pas trop.

* * *

Naruto plissa les yeux afin de se protéger du soleil brûlant de Konoha. Près de lui, Itachi, Fugaku et Minato conversaient gaiement tout en marchant d'un pas leste vers la demeure des Uchiha. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, le jeune homme serait directement rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer un peu. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller chez les Uchiha. Il aimait bien Itachi et Fugaku et surtout Mikoto et avait beaucoup de plaisir à les revoir, ce n'était pas le problème.

Non, le problème venait du fait que chez les Uchiha il devrait forcément rencontrer le cadet de la famille, Sasuke Uchiha et sans doute la jeune femme qu'il avait choisi pour partenaire de vie le jour de ses chaleurs. Sasuke qui était doté de toutes les qualités digne d'un grand guerrier et dont la froideur et l'arrogance était capable de briser mêmes les plus chaleureux des sourires. Sasuke Uchiha que rien ne déridait jamais et que pas même lui, Naruto, n'était jamais parvenu à faire rire. Celui dont la prestance vous écrasait et qui ne daignait jamais vous regarder, trop indifférent à tout, trop lointain, si inaccessible. Non, vraiment, Naruto n'avait pas envie de revoir ce garçon-là !

C'est pourquoi il se promit de siroter au plus vite sa tasse de thé avant de prétexter un rendez-vous avec Gaara et Néji, avec lesquels il était revenu de Suna. Il n'allait quand même pas les laisser tout seuls, perdus dans Konoha, arguerait-il auprès de ses parents. Bien qu'au fond de lui, il sache parfaitement que les deux jeunes amants savoureraient avec plaisir ces instants d'intimité entre eux. Mais bon, ils auraient le temps de le faire plus tard ! Gaara ne lui en voudrait pas de les rejoindre pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard si distant de Sasuke. Il comprendrait même très bien.

* * *

Sasuke sortait de son bain, le corps entièrement relaxé et détendu. Le lendemain il devait partir en mission et de ce fait, il avait décrété que prendre une journée entière pour se détendre et se reposer ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Il contempla son reflet dans le grand miroir plaqué contre l'armoire de sa chambre. Il détailla minutieusement chaque partie de son corps d'un air critique. Il était beau, il le savait mais cela l'indifférait. A vrai dire, Sasuke ne savait que faire de cette beauté qui faisait se pâmer les filles sur son passage et lui valait des oeillades assassines de la part des garçons. N'ayant jamais eu ses chaleurs, il n'avait aucun désir de séduction. En fait il n'avait aucun désir d'ordre sexuel tout court. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'érection, il ne fallait pas trop pousser. Mais, hormis quelques rares soulagements manuels son corps ne lui avait jamais demandé rien de plus. Aucun fantasme, aucun désir de plaire, jamais de coeur qui s'emballe ni de papillons dans le ventre à la vue d'une fille, rien. La vie amoureuse et sexuelle de Sasuke était totalement inexistante. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou non. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'en accommodait très bien ainsi et que si ça ne changeait pas, cela ne le dérangeait nullement.

Il ne voyait d'intérêt dans les rapports sexuels que celui d'avoir des enfants pour porter son nom. Il n'aurait pas de descendance, voilà tout ! Mais Itachi se ferait un plaisir d'assurer la nouvelle génération pour lui. En effet, après seulement trois ans de mariage, lui et Tenten avaient déjà deux enfants. Aucune raison pour qu'ils s'arrêtent en si bon chemin.

Le jeune homme enfila un kimono blanc quand il entendit toquer contre sa porte.

-Oui ?

-L'hokage est en bas, lui apprit Itachi en ouvrant la porte. Père désirerait que tu viennes le saluer.

Sasuke chaussa ses zoris et suivit son frère dans le dédale de couloirs qui composaient la demeure des Uchiha.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta net, les narines dilatées.

-Quoi ? S'étonna son frère.

-Tu ne sens pas ?

-Sentir quoi ?

-Cette odeur légèrement épicée.

Itachi fronça les sourcils et huma l'air à la recherche du fameux parfum.

-Non, je ne sens rien.

-Mais pourtant c'est assez présent. Je me demande bien ce qu'on est en train de cuisiner pour que ça sente aussi bon.

Itachi haussa les épaules, perplexe. Lui ne sentait absolument rien si ce n'était l'odeur du savon que son frère avait utilisé dans son bain.

-Allons-y, décréta-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Sasuke lui emboîta le pas mais malgré lui, son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur cette odeur si douce et épicée qui se faisait de plus en plus forte, comme s'il se rapprochait de sa source.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il dépassa son frère et obnubilé par la douce effluve, il continua son chemin d'une démarche rapide et presque mécanique.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit son aîné en le rattrapant.

Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un état aussi … second. Comme en transe.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme en se massant la tempe droite du bout des doigts.

Il avait le regard un peu perdu, un peu ailleurs.

-Tu ne te sens pas très bien ?

-Si, si, ça va, lui assura son cadet en se redressant de toute sa stature et en plantant un regard sûr dans les yeux d'Itachi.

-Bien, fit ce dernier, un peu rassuré. Allez viens.

Ils reprirent leur progression, Itachi en tête, inconscient du fait que derrière lui son petit frère semblait un peu agité. Sasuke se sentait en effet un peu bizarre. L'odeur qui l'avait titillé était de plus en plus prégnante et semblait l'enivrer. Il se sentait fiévreux, il avait très chaud et son souffle devenait erratique. C'est dans un état assez second qu'il pénétra dans le grand salon où l'attendait son père et ses invités. Sasuke s'apprêtait à saluer Kushina et Minato qu'ils connaissaient assez bien quand soudain son regard fut happé par une paire d'yeux d'un bleu perçant. Et son cerveau cessa complètement de fonctionner.

_A suivre …._

* * *

**Histoire tellement classique, tellement vue et revue …. mais voir Sasuke perdre le contrôle, ça n'a pas de prix XD**

**La suite dans une semaine ou deux ^^**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont issus de l'imagination fertile de maître Kishimoto.

L'histoire se déroule dans un autre monde, très légèrement différent de celui du manga Naruto. Minato, Kushina, Fugakû et Mikoto sont toujours en vie.

Sasuke est un NékoMoé (homme chat mignon de ma production, lol) et il a ses premières chaleurs. Et contre toute attente, c'est sur Naruto qu'il jette bien malgré lui son dévolu.

**Pairing **: NaruSasu, léger Gaara/Néji (rhooo … j'ai casé Gaara avec un mec, j'hallucine !)

**Rating** : M

C'est un slash explicite jeunes gens, si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous retiens pas.

**PWP, UA, Two Shot** (ça fait bcp de chose mais au moins on ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas être précise ^^)

* * *

Un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai été très surprise et absolument ravie par votre enthousiasme pour cette petite fic sans prétention. Je vous remercie encore pour vos encouragements et espère que la fin de cette histoire saura se montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes. Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Mon NékoMoé

Naruto accrocha le regard de Sasuke et ne fut pas du tout étonné de le voir aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Toujours aussi fin, toujours aussi élégant et racé. Un vrai dieu sur terre. En revanche il avait été très surpris d'apprendre que le bel éphèbe n'avait apparemment toujours pas de compagne pour la vie. Comment se faisait-il que le bel Uchiha se trouve encore célibataire à son âge avec toutes les jeunes filles qui le coursait ?

Mais ce qui le surpris davantage, ce fut l'expression qu'arbora brusquement Sasuke et la façon qu'il eut de le dévisager. Interloqué, Naruto vit l'Uchiha se diriger droit sur lui sans même saluer Minato et Kushina. Ses prunelles d'ordinaire si noires avaient virées au rouge grenat tandis que ses oreilles au duvet sombre s'agitaient convulsivement au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme affichait un air félin et prédateur et Naruto crut qu'il allait lui bondir dessus pour le dévorer. Sans le savoir, il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Poussé par une pulsion qui lui tordait l'estomac, Sasuke ne voyait personne d'autre dans la pièce si ce n'était ce jeune homme blond au regard indigo et tout son corps lui criait de lui sauter dessus.

Et c'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait si Itachi près de lui n'avait pas réagit à temps.

-Oh merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Jura très élégamment l'aîné de la famille en entravant son frère par la taille.

-Sasuke …. geignit doucement Mikoto en portant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Il est à moi ! Grogna Sasuke tout en émettant un ronronnement sourd.

-Kami-same, c'est pas vrai ? S'exclama Kushina en contemplant Sasuke qui fixait Naruto d'un air affamé.  
Le dit blond pour sa part ne comprenait absolument pas la situation et regardait Sasuke de façon perplexe. Il n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiha se mettre dans un tel état. Lui d'ordinaire si posé et réfléchit semblait avoir perdu toute contenance. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un visage aussi expressif, aussi sauvage. Il en frissonna non pas de peur mais d'une étrange satisfaction.

-Itachi, ramène Sasuke dans sa chambre, ordonna très calmement Fugaku.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Minato, interloqué.

Sasuke de son côté n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Il voulait le fils de l'hokage et il était bien décidé à l'avoir de suite. Il fit une tentative pour se libérer des bras de son frère mais ce fut peine perdu. Ce dernier l'immobilisa et avec l'aide de deux membres du clan Uchiha appelé à la rescousse, il le tira hors de la pièce afin de le reconduire à ses appartements alors que cadet se débattait en feulant « à moi, à moi »!

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet incident, s'excusa Fugaku auprès de Naruto.

-Je ne comprends pas, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il si en colère contre moi ? Je n'ai pourtant commis aucun impair ? S'étonna le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

L'Uchiha poussa un léger soupir tout en esquissant un faible sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait. Mais je crains fort que dorénavant tu ne puisses plus voir Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Regimba le blond qui malgré sa nouvelle maturité n'aimait toujours pas les interdictions.

Kushina s'approcha de son fils et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Crois-moi Naruto, c'est mieux ainsi.

-Mais pourrait-on au moins m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'emporta Naruto.

-Si par la même occasion on pouvait m'expliquer à moi aussi, cela m'arrangerait bien, observa Minato en arquant un sourcil.

-Je vous expliquerai tout après. Mais pour le moment, ce serait mieux si nous rentrions, décréta Kushina.

Conscients que ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer insistant, le père et le fils obéirent docilement tout en se promettant d'avoir une longue conversation avec la rouquine une fois rentrés.

Leur curiosité ne cessa de s'accentuer lorsqu'ils virent Kushina prendre Mikoto dans les bras et lui dire combien elle était désolée pour elle et lui souhaiter bon courage. Mikoto, l'air abattue, se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse.

* * *

Sasuke tournait et virait dans sa chambre, tel un lion en cage. Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et ses iris colorées du rouge le plus profond s'ornaient des trois étranges virgules noires.

Une boule de feu semblait s'être nichée au creux de ses reins et son souffle était haché et bruyant.

-Itachi, hurla-t-il en cognant férocement contre le ventail de la porte fermée à clef, laisse-moi sortir d'ici !

-Je regrette, mais ça ne va pas être possible, répondit l'aîné posté de l'autre côté de la porte. Il faut que tu te calmes.

-Itachi, je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite cette porte, je vas te tuer ! Vociféra le cadet.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Fou furieux, il se précipita vers une des fenêtres pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille voir Naruto. Il fallait absolument qu'il goûte à ses lèvres, à sa peau et qu'il se noie dans l'océan de ses prunelles céruléennes. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, s'il ne le faisait pas il était certain qu'il allait en crever !

Il saisit la poignée de la fenêtre mais fut brusquement parcourut par une puissante décharge électrique qui le propulsa au loin. Il atterrit violemment sur son délicat fessier tout en jurant contre chaque membre de sa famille qui avait apposé un sceau de protection sur la moindre ouverture. Prisonnier ! Il était prisonnier dans ses propres appartements.

-ITACHI ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Malgré lui, une boule de rage gonflait dans sa poitrine. Il était prêt à tuer le premier qui se mettrait en travers de sa route.

-OUVRE-MOI ! Exigea-t-il alors qu'il se relevait et fixait la porte d'un regard de tueur.

Il saisit la poignée et tenta de la tourner avec brutalité tout en tapant à nouveau contre la porte.

-Pas avant que tu n'aies recouvert tes esprit !

-Je te déteste ! Soyez tous maudit ! S'écria brusquement Sasuke.

Il s'approcha soudain de son bureau impeccablement rangé et le débarrassa d'un grand geste vif de la main de tout le matériel qui le jonchait. Puis il saisit le meuble, le tira brutalement et le renversa violemment sur le sol. Il fit rapidement le tour de sa chambre, réservant le même traitement à chacun des meubles. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ses appartements ressemblaient à un vrai champs de bataille. Le souffle court, le corps trempé de sueur, il contemplait son oeuvre d'un air perdu et dévasté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que seule la présence de Naruto à ses côtés saurait le calmer et l'apaiser.

Epuisé et complètement vidé par sa crise de rage, il s'adossa contre la porte toujours fermée à clef et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol.

-Itachi, fit-il d'une voix plaintive. S'il-te plait, ouvre-moi. Laisse-moi le voir. S'il-te plait. Je veux juste le voir.

Lentement des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux dont la couleur rouge commençait à s'atténuer et malgré lui, il se mit à sangloter tout en priant son frère de le laisser voir cet homme qui l'obsédait tant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Itachi serrait les dents de frustration. Il ne pouvait hélas rien faire pour son frère. Il fallait juste attendre et espérer que la crise passe. Tout en sachant pertinemment que Sasuke ne serait jamais guérit de cet amour maladif et qu'il aurait régulièrement ce genre de pétage de plomb.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke s'était enfin calmé et avait retrouvé ses esprits. Après un long entretien avec son paternel, il discutait à présent avec son frère qui s'était installé sur son lit et avait l'air fatigué.

-Le fils de l'hokage, soupira Itachi en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il a fallut que ce soit le fils de l'hokage.

-En quoi est-ce un souci ? Grogna Sasuke. De toute façon si ça avait été un autre homme, le problème aurait été le même.

Il était accoté contre le mur et regardait par la fenêtre le jardin familial.

Sa mission avait été annulée, il était consigné chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire c'était que depuis la veille, il ne pensait plus qu'à Naruto. Ses yeux immenses au bleu si intense, ses épis jaunes indisciplinés qui lui barraient le front, ses lèvres pleines si sensuelles qui lui faisaient tant envie. Oh merde, il en crevait d'envie de baiser ses lèvres ! De sentir leur texture et leur saveur sur sa bouche !

Il n'avait vu le jeune homme que quelques minutes et pourtant il connaissait parfaitement les moindres traits de son visage. Et il se demandait pourquoi, étant enfant, il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce garçon avec lequel il avait pourtant passé la majorité de sa scolarité. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne parte pour Suna à la fin de leurs études afin d'approfondir ses connaissances. Mais ce départ, Sasuke l'avait à l'époque accueillit avec indifférence. Peu lui importait qu'il soit là ou non.

D'ailleurs ce qui à l'époque était vrai pour Naruto, l'était également pour tous ses camarades. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais lié avec aucun d'entre eux. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami et ne voulait pas en avoir. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était être le meilleur afin que sa famille soit fière de lui. Et il y était parvenu. Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se perde dans les immenses lagons du blond, lui faisant réviser ses objectifs. Et qu'à présent, sa priorité ne devienne Naruto.

Il voulait le blond. Totalement. Son corps le réclamait et son coeur lui hurlait que c'était lui, cet être qu'il avait besoin de chérir et auquel il devait appartenir. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait vivre, il devait avoir Naruto à ses côtés !

Bien que le matin-même son père lui ait recommandé de ne plus voir Naruto afin de ne pas souffrir, Sasuke savait qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre ce conseil. Il ne pourrait pas vivre loin de Naruto. C'était inconcevable !

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, continuait Itachi. Mais c'est le fils de l'hokage et sans doute le futur hokage de Konoha. Il est intouchable ! Cela aurait été un autre homme, Père l'aurait sans doute fait rentrer à notre service et se serait arranger pour que tu puisses partager son lit et sa vie. Après tout, le pouvoir et l'argent peuvent aider à faire changer les gens de préférence sexuelle. Mais le fils de l'hokage tu ne peux pas l'avoir ainsi...

Itachi ne put disserter davantage car Sasuke abattit violemment sa main sur la tablette près de la fenêtre.

-Que dis-tu Itachi ? Cracha Sasuke. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurai pu me contenter de coucher avec mon âme-soeur en sachant que Père le paye pour cela ? Comprends-tu vraiment le genre d'amour que je ressens ? C'est un amour exclusif et total. Qui ne souffre ni duperie, ni supercherie. Je préfère mourir plutôt qu'être avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime que pour mon argent ! Et c'est pour quoi je suis très content que cet homme soit Naruto. Car lui au moins est entier. Pas de faux semblant, pas de tricherie ! S'il ne veut pas de moi, il me repoussera ! Il ne me trompera jamais ! C'est un de ses traits de caractère que j'avais déjà remarqué lorsque nous étions enfant. Mais crois-moi Itachi, je vais tout faire pour qu'il m'aime et et m'accepte dans sa vie. Je le veux et je l'aurai.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Nous parlons d'un homme je te rappelle. Et comme tous les hommes Naruto aime les femmes, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. De plus Père t'a interdit de le voir il me semble.

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Il savait tout cela déjà. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber sans obtenir de certitude. Sans entendre Naruto lui répondre « non », tout simplement. Alors seulement à ce moment-là, il le laisserait en paix. Et il en mourrait de chagrin.

* * *

Naruto enrageait. Sa mère lui avait expliqué la veille que le chakra de Sasuke semblait entrer en conflit avec le sien, ce qui expliquait la réaction aussi violente que le jeune Uchiha avait eu en le voyant. De ce fait, elle avait recommandé à son fils de ne pas chercher à rencontrer le jeune NékoMoé.

Le blond avait écouté cette explication d'un air atterré mais au fond il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Et il avait compris qu'il avait raison de douter quand plus tard sa mère prit Minato à part pour lui donner les vrais raisons du comportement de Sasuke. Naruto n'entendit pas l'explication mais quand il vit son père sortir de son bureau, un air hagard sur les traits et que ce dernier le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, il sut avec certitude qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Et décida que puisque personne ne voulait lui dire la vérité, il lui faudrait en parler avec l'intéressé lui-même. Non mais vraiment, c'était quoi cette histoire de conflit de chakra ! On n'avait jamais entendu ça ! Sa mère inventait tout de même de drôle d'histoire !

Aussi plus tard, dans l'après-midi, retrouva-t-il ses deux amis, Gaara et Néji qui roucoulaient tranquillement dans un coin du jardin.

-Hé les gars ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami alors qu'il caressait distraitement une des oreilles de son compagnon, ce qui le faisait ronronner de plaisir.

-Il faut que vous me couvriez pendant que je vais voir Sasuke.

-Le fameux Uchiha …, observa Néji en arquant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi veux-tu aller le voir ? Es-tu maso ? Grinça Gaara.

-Ecoute Gaara, je veux comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé Sasuke à avoir une réaction aussi violente en me voyant. Et visiblement tout le monde me cache quelque chose et ne veut rien me dire.  
-Il y a sans doute une bonne raison Naruto, tenta de le raisonner Gaara.

-Mais je veux savoir !

-Et te confronter à Sasuke Uchiha après toutes ces années te semble la meilleure solution ? Ne peux-tu pas attendre un peu et faire preuve de stratégie pour une fois afin d'obtenir ces renseignements ?

-Patience et stratégie ne sont pas les plus grands atouts de Naruto, lui rappela Néji.

Naruto contempla d'un air courroucé le NékoMoé à la chevelure ébène qui se faisait papouiller les oreilles, point très sensible chez les individus de cette race.

Mais le regard inquisiteur n'eut aucun effet sur Néji qui l'observait d'un air amusé.

-Naruto, soupira Gaara. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Le revoir malgré tout ?

-Oui, assura le jeune homme blond d'un ton buté.

-Très bien, fais ce que tu as à faire. Néji et moi on te couvrira.

-On dira que tu es allé faire un tour avec Sakura, dit Néji. Je suis sûr que ta mère sera folle de joie en apprenant que tu vois une fille.

-N'en faites pas trop. Qu'elle ne s'enflamme pas et ne fasse pas publier les bancs du mariage, demanda le blond en frissonnant d'horreur.

Gaara ricana devant son air effrayé.

-sûr qu'elle n'est pas prête de les publier les bancs, le taquina Néji.

* * *

Le jour était tombé depuis quelques temps lorsque Naruto parvint à pénétrer dans la vaste propriété des Uchiha. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal pour Sasuke ? C'était ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter depuis qu'il avait entreprit son périlleux périple. Mais au fond de lui il savait très bien les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Sasuke, Naruto en faisait trop. Même si cela n'attirait jamais l'attention de l'Uchiha sur lui, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Rompu aux meilleurs techniques de combat et de dissimulation, Naruto se faufila au nez et à la barbe des gardes NékoMoé et se glissa discrètement dans le vaste manoir familial.  
Il devait bien admettre que si l'opération s'était avérée aussi facile, ce n'était pas uniquement dû à son habilité. Cela venait aussi du fait qu'en période de paix, les membres du clan Uchiha ne voyaient aucune raison d'être sur le qui-vive et de se montrer méfiant. Aussi ils avaient quelque peu relâcher leur surveillance. Naruto se promit d'en toucher un mot à son père le lendemain. Ce laxisme était le meilleur moyen de se faire surprendre par un ennemi.

Mais pour l'heure ses préoccupations étaient bien au-delà de ceci. Il lui fallait trouver Sasuke Uchiha dans l'immensité de la demeure et tout ça sans attirer l'attention sur lui. C'est donc d'un pas sûr et leste que le jeune homme parcourait les couloirs à la recherche du jeune NékoMoé.

* * *

De son côté, Sasuke n'était pas resté inactif. Peaufinant jusque dans les moindres détails son plan d'évasion pour échapper à la surveillance du clan Uchiha et pourvoir sortir enfin de la demeure, il était parvenu à hypnotiser avec son sharigan les deux gardes en faction devant sa porte.  
A présent il déambulait dans les couloirs avec le ferme objectif de sortir des lieux afin de retrouver enfin le blond qui occupait son esprit. Il s'était rendu compte au cours de cette journée loin de lui, que ses rêves étaient bien pires que ses pensées éveillées. Son imagination complètement débridée dans son sommeil lui avait suggéré des positions pour le moins lascives et très vite ses songes s'étaient révélés brulants et débordants de sensualité. Il s'était réveillé encore plus frustré, le corps en sueur et le coeur battant la chamade (et surtout une partie de son anatomie fièrement dressée vers les cieux). Il lui fallait cet homme ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative !

Il marchait d'un pas souple et ferme quand brusquement une douce effluve émailla sa concentration. Il s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant l'odeur si caractéristique qui l'avait tant émoustillée la veille. L'odeur de Naruto...

Il était là !

Sans plus prendre de précaution, le brun enfila les couloirs les uns après les autres, suivant la piste olfactive qui l'attirait inexorablement vers sa cible. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, son sang cognait contre ses tempes et il lui semblait entendre sa cage thoracique émettre un léger ronronnement.

Décidément, il devenait cinglé ! Lui, le si froid et impassible Sasuke Uchiha était en train de ronronner d'anticipation à l'idée de revoir enfin l'Uzumaki. Et se précipitait vers lui comme un fou en se moquant royalement que quelqu'un ne le remarque. C'était tout de même risible ! Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer ses recherches et quand au détour d'un couloir il tomba enfin sur l'objet de ses pensées, son coeur manqua un battement et une onde de chaleur pulsa dans son bas-ventre.

Devant lui, aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, se tenait un Naruto Uzumaki sur le qui-vive, près à en découdre. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en réalisant qui se tenait devant lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'articuler un léger « Sasuke » qu'il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre un mur et une bouche possessive et affamée s'empara d'autorité de ses lèvres.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Naruto subissait l'assaut, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Sasuke Uchiha était-il vraiment en train de l'embrasser là, en pleine nuit en beau milieu de ce couloir ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! C'était un rêve duquel il allait sans doute se réveiller.

Mais loin de prendre fin, cet étrange songe prit des accents de plus en plus réels alors que le brun se collait un peu plus contre lui, lui faisant sentir contre son aine la force de son désir.

-Naruto, murmurait-il entre deux baisers affamés.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit deux mains soulever le haut de son vêtement afin de parcourir son corps, que Naruto reprit brutalement ses esprits. Il saisit l'Uchiha par les épaules et le repoussa brusquement.  
-A quoi tu joues ? Gronda-t-il.

Furieux d'être ainsi éloigné, le brun fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

-Laisses-toi faire ! Commanda-t-il en agrippant les poignets du blond.

Il se rapprocha de lui afin de reprendre ses baisers mais peu décidé de se laisser faire, Naruto le bloqua et le fixa d'un air courroucé.

-C'est fini oui ! Arrête ça ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin !

Sasuke allait lui répondre vertement lorsque les deux jeunes gens sentirent le chakra d'un garde se rapprocher dangereusement vers eux. Le brun attrapa la main de l'autre et le remorqua au travers des couloirs, sachant parfaitement où se diriger.

Il s'arrêta net devant une porte surveillée par deux sentinelles et Naruto voulut rebrousser chemin. Mais Sasuke l'en empêcha.

-Du calme, je les ai hypnotisé, expliqua-t-il en passant la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Pour l'heure ils sont persuadés que le couloir est vide.

-Quoi ? Glapit le blond alors que le brun le tirait à lui pour lui faire franchir le seuil de la chambre.  
Puis il s'adossa à la porte qu'il avait pris soin de fermer et contempla enfin Naruto d'un air prédateur tout en se passant le bout de la langue sur les lèvres.

Le blond note qu'une fois de plus ses prunelles d'onyx avaient virées à l'incarnat, que ses oreilles s'agitaient nerveusement tandis qu'un doux ronronnement semblait être émis par sa cage thoracique.

-Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es enfin à moi, murmura le brun en s'approchant d'un pas vif.

Il saisit sa nuque et l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser fougueusement. Loin de le repousser cette fois, le blond sembla très bien s'accommoder de ce traitement et lui répondit avec autant de passion, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, la suçotant, la caressant.

Quand ils durent malgré tout se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux avant que Naruto ne rompe le silence.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Tu es mon âme-soeur, répondit Sasuke, en distribuant de légers baisers sur ses lèvres.

-Pardon ?

-Celui pour lequel je suis fait et pour qui tu es fait. Tu es à moi, je suis à toi, déclara-t-il avec conviction.  
-Rien que ça ? plaisanta le blond perplexe face à cette déclaration.

-J'appartiens à une catégorie de NékoMoé particulière. Je n'avais pas encore eu mes chaleurs, ces dernières devant se déclencher en présence d'une seule et unique personne : toi, mon âme-soeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu n'as pas encore eu tes chaleurs ?

-Non.

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Et moi qui suis parti exprès pour ne pas assister à ça, maugréa-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Non …. c'est juste que je ne voulais pas assister au jour où tu choisirais une partenaire. Ça m'aurait fait trop mal. Alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner.

Sasuke lui caressa doucement le visage, captivé par le charisme du jeune homme.

-Je te plaisais déjà à l'époque. Et c'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Chuchota le brun.

-J'hallucine, râla le blond qui continuait son raisonnement. Je pensais que tes chaleurs étaient passées, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré. Je pensais être guéri de toi. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir choisir quelqu'un le jour où tes chaleurs surviendront …

-Teme, gronda Sasuke en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front. M'as-tu seulement écouté ? C'est toi que je veux abruti. Je les ai mes chaleurs et c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Naruto roula des yeux en imprimant enfin ce que lui annonçait Sasuke.

Ce dernier pour sa part, ne prit pas le temps de disserter davantage sur le sujet. Son corps brûlait trop et exigeait autre chose que ces simples baisers. Il voulait sentir Naruto, se fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Aussi se jeta-t-il à nouveau sur le blond et s'empara-t-il de ses lèvres tandis que le ronronnement de plaisir qu'il émettait s'accentuait.

Mais à sa plus vive surprise, Naruto s'arracha à lui, le saisit par la taille et le força à s'allonger sur le lit avant de l'y rejoindre, tout en se tenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

-Oh non Sasuke... J'ai trop rêvé de cet instant pour que ce ne soit pas moi qui prenne les commandes, décréta-t-il d'un ton mutin qui néanmoins n'acceptait aucune réplique.

Le brun arqua un sourcil et s'apprêtait à protester mais quand les lèvres de Naruto se posèrent sur sa gorge, ses arguments moururent sur ses lèvres et lorsqu'il sentit les mains puissantes défaire la ceinture de son kimono afin de parcourir son corps, il décida de laisser tomber toutes revendications.

Le blond écarta les pans du kimono et distribua doucement une myriade de baisers le long du corps d'albâtre.

-Si tu savais combien j'en ai rêvé, murmura-t-il contre le torse imberbe.

-Tu … as … eu beaucoup d'amants ? S'enquit le brun dans un souffle.

-Seulement Gaara pendant un temps. Mais c'était avant …

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant que Néji le choisisse comme compagnon.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'un NékoMoé choisisse de lui-même un compagnon de son propre sexe.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas davantage sur le sujet, emporté dans un maelström de sensation. Les mains, la bouche de Naruto découvraient, caressaient chaque parcelle de sa peau, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Sa langue redessinait chacun de ses muscles, épousant les courbes et les creux avec une dextérité prouvant sa pratique. Ses mains avaient écarté ses cuisses entre lesquelles il s'était installé et en caressaient l'intérieur plus doux et velouté. Sa bouche quant-à elle, ne cessait de faire des aller-retour entre son buste et ses lèvres, quémandant des baisers tous plus passionnés les uns que les autres avant de redescendre mordiller ses boutons de chairs incroyablement tendus et sensibles.

-Naruto, soupira-t-il.

La tête lui tournait, il avait chaud, incroyablement chaud. Son bas-ventre était en feu. Malgré lui, ses ronronnements avaient pris de l'ampleur et sous l'action du plaisir, déraillaient dans les aigus. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait et articulait des choses inintelligibles. Pour l'heure, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de sentir le corps de son âme-soeur contre le sien.

Naruto de son côté avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Avoir Sasuke allongé presque nu sous lui, le souffle court, les joues rosies par le désir, les yeux légèrement embrumés c'était tout simplement magique. Comme s'il vivait un fantasme éveillé, comme si son rêve le plus fou se réalisait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke, depuis ses quatorze ans en fait.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été interpellé par le cadet des Uchiha mais en grandissant, cette étrange attirance s'était mue en quelque chose de plus profond, de plus violent aussi et de plus physique. Il avait tout fait pour se faire remarquer du jeune adolescent, mais ce dernier bien trop accaparé par ses études n'avait jamais prêté attention à lui.

Aussi au bout de quelques années, en réalisant que le jour des chaleurs et donc du choix du partenaire du NékoMoé approchait et en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance de se faire aimer de lui en retour, Naruto avait décidé d'agir très courageusement en fuyant l'instant fatidique. Il pensait qu'en mettant le plus de distance entre lui et le jeune NékoMoé et en n'assistant pas à son choix de compagne pour la vie, il souffrirait moins de cet amour à sens unique et finirait même par l'oublier.

Malheureusement ce fut peine perdu et malgré le fait qu'il eut Gaara pour amant durant un temps et qu'il tenta de fréquenter d'autres garçons par la suite, l'image de Sasuke était toujours présente quelque part dans ses pensées et à ses yeux aucun autre homme ne parvenait à soutenir la comparaison. Sasuke était parfait pour lui, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre à ce point, il s'était résigné à rentrer chez lui après cinq ans d'éloignement et pensait retrouver Sasuke avec une compagne. Il avait été très surpris d'apprendre que ce dernier était toujours célibataire. Mais à présent il était tout simplement stupéfait de savoir que c'était lui que l'Uchiha avait choisi pour compagnon. Et comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que tout ceci était bien réel, il ne cessait pas d'embrasser, de toucher le corps du jeune NékoMoé afin d'y apposer sa marque. Il voulait se couler en lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Aussi acheva-t-il de le dévêtir totalement afin de le dévorer des yeux tout son saoul.

-Ce que tu es beau, chuchota-t-il en déposant des baisers papillons dans le creux du poignet de son amant.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et son ronronnement se fit moins aigu mais continuait néanmoins à marteler doucement dans sa poitrine. Il savourait le moment présent quand brusquement une douce chaleur entoura son sexe turgescent.

-Na …

-Chut …, fit celui-ci en soufflant doucement sur le gland sensible du brun.

Sasuke renversa la tête en arrière tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Doucement Naruto attisa le désir de son compagnon à force de baiser, de léchouille et de succion sur son intimité. Sasuke planait tellement à milles lieux de là qu'il ne sentit même pas l'intrusion des deux premiers doigts en lui. Au troisième, il se crispa néanmoins légèrement et réatterrit quelque peu.

-C'est … inconfortable, haleta-t-il.

-C'est vraiment étonnant que ça ne te fasse pas plus mal que ça, s'étonna Naruto. Tu es vraiment sur que c'est ta première fois ?

-Imbécile ! Gronda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui dédia un immense sourire ce qui fit rater un battement au coeur de Sasuke. Il se redressa brusquement sur son séant et s'empressa enfin de retirer le vêtement de l'Uzumaki.

-Moi aussi je veux te voir, je veux te toucher, susurra-t-il tout en promenant ses mains et ses lèvres sur son buste.

Naruto sourit doucement en perdant ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son amant, profitant de ses caresses et ses baisers. Puis d'un petit coup de hanche, Sasuke les fit basculer tous les deux sur le côté et il se retrouva allonger sur lui de tout son long.

-Tu es à moi, dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Oui, lui répondit le blond dans un souffle.

Sasuke se redressa et lui sourit de satisfaction.

-Et moi aussi, je suis à toi, affirma-t-il en soulevant son bassin avant de s'asseoir lentement sur le membre érigé de son compagnon.

-Sas' …, gémit ce dernier.

Sans même sourciller ni grimacer de douleur sous l'intrusion imposante, Sasuke continua sa progression, savourant le bonheur de sentir enfin son amant en lui.

-Tu …. vas … te faire mal, articula péniblement Naruto qui luttait pour ne pas perdre le contact avec la réalité.

-Je suis un « Lié ». Mon corps est fait pour s'adapter à celui de mon âme-soeur, expliqua-t-il avant d'entamer de long mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord d'avant en arrière afin de stimuler son fourreau de chair, puis de haut en bas, en se calquant sur les mouvements de hanches de son amant.

Ce dernier, les yeux dans les limbes, ne cessait de répéter « Sasuke, Sasuke » en boucle comme pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien du jeune homme de ses rêves qui ondulait sur lui et lui offrait toutes ces merveilleuses sensations. De son côté, le brun se gorgeait de l'effet grisant de sentir son âme-soeur totalement à sa merci, aussi confiante et abandonnée. Il admira les lèvres pleines gonflées par le désir et les prunelles bleues qui s'étaient tellement assombries qu'elles en étaient presque noires. Il se sentait enfin vivant, enfin entier. C'était comme si dans cet acte de communion avec l'être aimé il retrouvait une partie de lui qui lui avait toujours manqué.

Soudain, Naruto les fit à son tour basculer. Il allongea Sasuke sur le dos, lui fit relever les jambes jusqu'à ce que ses genoux prennent appuit sur le matelas près de sa tête et se rengaina brusquement en lui, faisant pousser un petit cri de plaisir au brun.

Enfin il entama de rapides aller-retour dans le corps de son amant, pilonnant durement cette masse de nerfs sertie au creux de ses reins qui le faisait gémir de plaisir.

Les yeux révulsés, le corps trempé de sueur et tendu par la jouissance, Sasuke sentit le plaisir monter brusquement et l'emmener jusqu'à l'apothéose. Il entendit Naruto pousser un long gémissement et sentit un liquide chaud se répandre dans tout son être avant que son cerveau ne se déconnecte et qu'il ne fit un black-out totale durant quelques secondes, son corps convulsant violemment sous la violence de son orgasme.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto était effondré sur lui et son poids l'enfonçait dans l'épais matelas. Loin de révulser Sauske, cette étreinte moite de sueur et de semence l'enchantait et il savourait le bien-être de sentir le contact de l'être aimé après n'avoir fait plus qu'un avec lui durant une fraction de seconde. Au cours de cette étreinte, il avait eu l'impression de mourir afin de mieux renaître. De renaître dans les bras de Naruto. Son Naruto.

Ce dernier émergea enfin de sa torpeur post-orgasmique et releva le visage pour regarder Sasuke avec un petit sourire très tendre. Puis il roula sur le dos tout en l'enfermant dans ses bras et rabattit sur eux la couverture tout en embrassant doucement sa tempe.

Ce chaste baiser ranima au grand damne de Sasuke son ronronnement, qui se fit très léger et les berça tout deux dans la quiétude de cette chambre à coucher. Ils étaient les deux jeunes gens les plus heureux du monde.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, ce fut une agitation générale dans la maisonnée qui réveilla les deux jeunes gens.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sasuke en émergeant.

-On s'en moque, répondit Naruto en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Mais son amant ne fut pas cet avis et les fit lever, laver et habiller de pied en cap afin de se rendre aux nouvelles le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous deux dans le vaste salon, ils y découvrirent, outre les Uchiha au grand complet, Minato, Kushina, Gaara et Néji.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Naruto profondément étonné.

Dès qu'il posa la question, tous les visages convergèrent vers lui et Sasuke et se peignirent d'une intense stupéfaction.

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser cette question, observa Minato.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de découcher hier soir ? fulmina Kushina. Tu ne te rends pas compte du souci que je me suis fait quand je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais pas avec Gaara et Néji ! Tu pourrais prévenir ! J'ai été jusque chez Sakura pour avoir de tes nouvelles et tu peux imaginer ma stupéfaction quand elle m'a apprit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu rendez-vous avec toi mais qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec Saï.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Effectivement, il n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer la scène.

-Et voilà que ce matin, Gaara et Néji (elle jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais aux deux garçons qui ne bronchèrent pas) consentent enfin à m'apprendre que tu avais décidé de te rendre chez les Uchiha.

-J'ai pensé que la nuit étant passé, tu avais amplement eu le temps de t'expliquer, observa d'un ton égal Gaara.

-Mais comment es-tu parvenu à rentrer dans la propriété sans que personne ne te surprenne ? S'étonna Fugaku.

-C'était assez facile, fit le blond en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tonna Kushina.

-Il fallait que je parle à Sasuke.

-On t'avait pourtant dit de ne pas y aller, fit Minato d'un ton autoritaire.

-Naruto, c'est pour le bien de notre fils que tu ne dois plus le voir, ne comprends-tu pas ? Fit Mikoto.

-Je sais. Mais croyez-moi, je ne veux que du bien à votre fils, se défendit le blond.  
Cette affirmation fit légèrement sourire l'Uchiha, car effectivement, le blond ne lui voulait que du bien. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu au sein de sa famille.

-Sasuke … tu es différent …, remarqua Itachi.

-Oui, affirma ce dernier, je suis enfin moi.

Et tout en disant cela, il prit possessivement la main de Naruto au creux de la sienne. Le premier qui essaierait de les séparer allait entendre parler de lui.

-Hein ?

Naruto resserra sa main autour de celle du brun et regarda d'un air décidé tous ceux rassemblés dans la pièce.

-Ecoutez, j'aime Sasuke depuis que je suis adolescent (Minato et Kushina manquèrent de s'étouffer) Et maintenant que cet amour est réciproque, je n'ai plus l'intention de le cacher. Je veux vivre auprès de lui et je veux l'aimer sans contrainte, déclara-t-il.

Ebahis, Minato et Kushina écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise tandis que Mikoto laissait échapper une larme de soulagement.

Gaara pour sa part, hocha la tête comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel.

-Si tu m'avais mieux dépeint la situation, j'aurai pu te dire que Sasuke était un « lié » et que c'était toi qu'il avait choisi, fit le rouquin en plissant les lèvres.

-Comment l'aurais-tu deviné ?

-Tu as oublié que Néji aussi est un « lié » ? Je t'en avais pourtant parlé. Tu as même assisté à certaines de ses tentatives de séduction ! Rhaaa … tu as beau être plus mature, tu es toujours aussi tête en l'air ! Constata Gaara en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents en se grattant le sommet du crâne. Sasuke pour sa part se contenta de soupirer. Bah, c'est pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas Naruto et n'était donc pas au courant de ses défauts. Ce n'était pas grave, il ferait avec. Le blond avait suffisamment de qualité pour compenser tout ça.

-Je suis tellement contente, soupira Mikoto tandis que Fugaku hochait la tête.

-Je suppose que je n'y peux rien, marmonna Minato qui n'était pas vraiment heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais de belle-fille.

-Effectivement non, tu n'y peux rien, lui répondit son fils.

L'hokage se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Puisque les choses étaient ainsi, autant les accepter. A quoi bon hurler et tempêter, ce n'était pas à lui de décider de la sexualité de son enfant. Et puis, il avait plutôt choisi un bon parti. Ça aurait pu être pire.

Pour sa part, Kushina soupira de soulagement en constatant que son époux prenait plutôt bien les choses. Même si elle aurait préféré que son fils prenne une fille pour compagne, elle ne pouvait pas choisir pour lui. Et puis elle appréciait beaucoup Sasuke et savait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de fiable et de droit. Même si les deux garçons allaient souvent se chamailler à cause de leur fort caractère, elle savait qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. C'était l'essentiel.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, les deux jeunes gens ne se souciaient pas de ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Pour le moment, ils savouraient leur amour et leur nouvelle complicité. Et ils étaient ravis de voir que leur famille prenait plutôt bien cette union.

Naruto saisit le menton de Sasuke et fit pivoter son visage vers lui.

-Je t'aime mon NékoMoé, lui chuchota-t-il avant de baiser ses lèvres.

Sasuke lui répondit en lui rendant son baiser.

Peu importait le regard des autres et le qu'en dira-t-on. Il savait la chance qu'il avait d'être aimé par son âme-soeur et avait bien l'intention de garder le blond auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

_Fin_

* * *

**Méfaits accomplis^^**

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. **

**A très bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions. **


End file.
